prasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Prasia
Prasia, officially the Republic of Prasia (Spanish: República de Prasia) is an island nation in the south Pacific Ocean, off the coast of Peru. Prasia is a semi-presidential republic. The capital and most populous city is San Serena. The first settlers arrived in 1534 from Spain, and the country soon became a Spanish colony. Prasia became an independent republic in 1823. Prasia has around 910,000 inhabitants, most of whom live in the country's three major cities, San Serena, Adahuesca and San Ramon, and are of European or South American origin. Prasia is an economically advanced nation, having a small yet highly technological economy. Its main trading partners are the United States, Chile and Argentina. In addition, Prasia is an associate member of the International Wiki Organisation. Etymology The name Prasia is thought to come from the Latin word prasinus, meaning emerald, believed to be a reference to the emerald coloured foliage around the coastline of Segovia Island Geography Prasia is an archipelago located in the south Pacific Ocean, off the coast of South America. The archipelago consists of three islands, Prasian Island, Segovia Island and Zamora Island. Prasian Island is the largest, and is home to the vast majority of Prasia's population. Prasia is divided into six regions, each with their own capital and municipalities. All six regions are ruled executively by a governor, and most regions also have a devolved state council, which holds the region's legislative power. The regions of Prasia are San Serena, Ortega, Valderejo, Ponedera, Catarina and Zamora. Whilst the country's largest and most influential cities are San Serena, Adahuesca and San Ramon, there are also many smaller towns in Prasia, with the largest being Guadajoz, San Agustin and Montellano. The country has a rich geographical landscape, with many mountains, valleys and a varied coastline. Climate History Spanish colonial era Europeans first discovered Prasia with the voyage of Juan Reyes Avila in 1534. During the voyage, Avila and his voyage visited southern parts of Prasian Island, including what is now San Serena Bay. Members of Avila’s voyage also reported a small island nearby Prasian Island, in what is believed to have been the first known sighting of Segovia Island. A subsequent voyage led by Avila the following year saw the first settlement being founded in Prasia- San Juan, located 30 miles from what is now San Serena. Further voyages over the next five years saw two more settlements, San Bartolome and Ladrones, being established by other Spanish explorers. San Serena was founded in 1540, and quickly became the largest settlement in the country. Adahuesca and San Ramon were founded in 1580 and 1579 respectively, and settlement of Zamora Island began around the same time, with San Agustin also becoming an important settlement in the new colony. Many of the first Spanish settlers came from the north of the country, and a number of settlers also came from Traspes, particularly after 1580 when Traspes started to become controlled by Spain. In 1542, Prasia became a part of the Viceroyalty of Peru, in which it remained until independence in 1823. During the early years of colonisation, most settlers settled in southern parts of Ortega and Ponedera, near San Serena. Although Prasia did not offer the same mineral or natural resources as other colonies in South America did, early explorers still saw potential in the plains of southern Ortega and Ponedera as agricultural areas. Because of this, the new colony gained much economic momentum in its early years, with San Serena and several other nearby settlements becoming trade posts between South America and the Philippines throughout the 1580s. Prasia was invaded twice by the British during the first decades of the Spanish colonial era, once in 1601 and again in 1618. During the latter of these invasions, San Serena was attacked and raided by the British navy, with the city's 16th century fort being destroyed. Beginning from 1805, an anti-royalist sentiment became prominent in Prasia, with several riots occuring in San Serena, mainly protesting against taxation from Spain. These riots continued to become more widespread across the country throughout the 1810s. Meanwhile, Prasian culture began to experience these anti-royalist feelings, with many prominent cultural figures, such as David Angel Aguirre, calling for independence from Spain. At first, these riots were crushed as the Spanish tried to impose stronger rule but in 1819 the October Revolution took place. During this revolution, riots took place across the country, and there was even some combat in San Serena. The revolution culminated in the independence fighters capturing Plaza de la Republica, then called Plaza Isabella. For several days, republican flags flew over administrative buildings, but royalist forces were quick to re-capture them, and impose rule that was stronger yet. Another revolution, which would finally culminate in independence, took place throughout 1822 and 1823, called the July Revolution. The revolution was sparked when a royalist leader was assassinated in San Serena, and involved a lot of combat throughout the country. During the revolution, a provisional republican government was established and a constitution was signed. On August 7, 1823 independence was declared by the leader of the independence movement, José Maria Alvear, in Plaza de la Republica, and the Republic of Prasia was officially established. Independence from Spain A provisional Congress was first convened in September 1823, and elections the same month elected José Maria Alvear as Prasia's first President. Congress was established in 1825, with independent Eduardo Santos Garza commanding a majority of support and being chosen as Prime Minister. Whilst most of the first congressmen were independents, several clear factions had emerged within Congress by 1840, which saw rise to two major political parties, the Liberal Party and the Conservative Party. 20th century Economy Prasia has a highly developed and industrialised economy, which has long had strong trade links with Latin America and the Caribbean. Since the 1980s though, Prasia has been strengthening international trade links with the United States and European Union, and forging new ones with IWO countries such as Traspes, Brunant and Kemburg. Prasia's economy is mainly centered around primary and tertiary industries, with major sectors including tourism, banking, wine production and farming. In particular, most of the country's agricultural industry is centered around Catarina and Ortega. Prasian companies with a significant international presence include Telenueva and ? Politics Political parties Prasia has traditionally been a liberal and progressive country, although political parties exist from across the political spectrum. The major political parties in Prasia are the Social Democratic Party, Conservative Centrist Party and the Green Party. Several smaller parties exist as well, including the Christian Democrats. Government The head of state of the country is the President, who is elected every five years. The President has the right to veto any laws passed by the Congress, although this rarely happens, as well as being commander in chief of the military, and appointing the Cabinet on the advice of the Prime Minister. The incumbent president is Sofia Gimenez. The Prasian Congress consists of two houses, the House of Representatives and the Senate. Members of the House of Representatives are elected every five years, and represent local constituencies, whilst the Senate is composed of members who represent regions of the country. Senators are also elected every five years. The Prime Minister is the head of government, and is elected by the House of Representatives after each General election. In most cases, the prime minister is the leader of the party with the most seats in Congress. The Prime Minister advises the President as to the composition of the Cabinet. The incumbent prime minister is Alonso Sanchez. Foreign relations Prasia maintains good foreign relations with much of the world. Its primary diplomatic and trading partners include Argentina, Chile, Brazil, Peru and the United States Demographics Population Prasia has a population of roughly 910,000. Prasia's population has been increasing since 1990, due to a growing birth rate. Most of Prasia's population is of European descent, particularly Spanish, Traspesian or Portuguese ancestry. A small percentage of the population is also descended from immigrants from Eastern European countries such as Ukraine and Poland, who settled in rural Catarina. There are is also a sizeable population of Italian descent, especially in San Serena and eastern Ortega. Meanwhile, a large percentage of Prasia's population, with estimates ranging between 10% and 15%, is of mixed European and South American descent. Language Spanish is the official language of Prasia, and is spoken by almost all of the population. The Spanish spoken in Prasia has many similarities to that spoken in Chile, although over time it has developed an accent and some vocabulary that is unique to other varieties of Latin American Spanish. Other languages spoken in Prasia include Italian, Portuguese and German, with a small percentage of the population speaking these languages, primarily due to immigration to Prasia from these countries in the 19th century, although the vast majority of these people also speak Spanish. The main foreign language in Prasia is English, with many younger people speaking it as a second language. This became particularly true in the 1990s, due to the prominence of the teaching of English as a foreign language in Prasian schools. Religion Culture Prasia has a rich and diverse culture, mainly influenced by Spanish culture due to Spain's colonisation of the island in the 16th century. A more unique Prasian culture formed in the late 18th and early 19th century, around the time of the country's independence movement, with cultural figures such as poet David Angel Aguirre and philosopher and writer Juan Maria Espinosa and artist Eduardo Cardona helping to forge a unique cultural identity for the country. More recently, modern Prasian music, cinema, art and literature continue to have influence both within the country, and on South America and the IWO. Recent figures that have been influential on Prasian culture include film director Martin Sandoval and authors Teresa Alvarado and Ana Solis Calderon. Media Media has a large effect on the culture of Prasia, with television, films and newspapers playing a prominent part in the country's culture. Television is a particularly prominent part of Prasia's media sector, with the country's main television networks being TVP, Canal 4 and Telecinco. Meanwhile, the most circulated newspapers in Prasia are La Republica and ?? Sport Sport plays an important role in Prasian culture. Football is considered by many to be the nation's national sport, and both the national team and the nation's football leagues have a keen following across the country. Other popular sports include rugby and athletics. Cuisine Category:Prasia Category:Government Transport Road Rail Aviation Prasia is well connected with Europe and the Americas via San Serena International Airport, the largest and only international airport in the country. However, there are also two smaller airports, serving domestic routes; Adahuesca Airport and San Ramon Airport. San Serena International Airport is the hub for Prasian flag carrier, Aerolineas Prasianas. Education Prasia has a long history of higher education, with the country having three universities. The largest and oldest university in Prasia is the Universidad de San Serena located in Villa Elisa, San Serena. The university was founded in 1852, and offers degrees in a large variety of subjects at both undergraduate and postgraduate level. Healthcare Prasia has a system of publicly funded healthcare, with public healthcare being provided to all permanent residents through a system paid for through general taxation, and that is free at the point of need. See also *San Serena *List of places in Prasia Category:Prasia Category:Government